Kohryu
Kohryu (コウリュウ), also known as Huang Long (ウォンロン), is a demon in the series. History Literally means Yellow Dragon (黃龍). It reigns over the - celestial creatures in Chinese constellation - namely, Baihu, Xuanwu, Qinglong, and Zhuque - and is located in the center of the four beasts. Huanglong is sometimes regarded the same as Qilin from the . It is the embodiment of the element of Earth in Chinese five elements ( ). Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Avatar Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Dragon Race as '''Huang Long' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Dragon Race as '''Huang Long' *''Last Bible III'' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Strength Arcana as '''Wong Long' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hierophant Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hierophant Arcana *''Persona 4 The Animation: Hierophant Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Optional boss Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Kohryu (also known as Huang Long in this game) can only be fused through a Special Fusion of Gui Xian, Long, Feng Huang, and Baihu and when the player reaches level 78. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' As a part of the Ritual of Unsealing, a Great Kohryu must be fought as well as most Ssu-Ling and Shouten. Later on, after the defeat of Amatsu Mikaboshi at the Confinement Chambers, the Great Kohryu gives Raidou the Thunder Taiko, which allows him to summon Great Kohryu on the map. He carries Raidou wherever he wishes to go in the Capital through the air, in a similar way to the Large Tarrasque in both Raidou games. Raidou must visit Kohryu for the Case File Golden UFO, where it is revealed he has been fighting the insects that threaten the Capital and has become exhausted enough for people to get a glimpse of him. As compensation for Raidou telling him this, he allows access to the 333rd Floor of the Confinement Chambers. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Kohryu is known as Wong Long, after the Cantonese version of his name. ''Persona 3'' Kohryu is the ultimate Persona of the Hierophant Arcana and a special fusion of the four Ssu-Ling. It can only be fused using a Cross Spread of Genbu, Seiryu, Suzaku and Byakko and must also be Lv. 61. In order to fuse Kohryu, the player needs to have completed the Old Couple Social Link. His Heart Item is Kohryu's Scale, which nullifies Strike damage to the bearer. ''Persona 3 FES'' Kohryu holds the same function as in Persona 3, but has a base level of 66 instead. In The Answer, Aigis is able to summon Kohryu through ordinary fusion. ''Persona 4'' Once again, Kohryu is both the ultimate Persona of the Hierophant Arcana and a special fusion of the four Ssu-Ling. That means that to fuse it, players not only need Byakko, Genbu, Suzaku, and Seiryu on hand, but must also be at least Lv. 76 and must also have completed the Ryotaro Dojima Social Link. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In Persona 4 The Animation, Yu first summons this Persona via fusion, after hearing Ryotaro Dojima's call to him to not give in while saving Nanako during the battle against Kunino-sagiri. Kohryu successfully shielded Yu and Nanako from his friends attacks and helped free them while they were manipulated under Kumino-sagiri's control. He also is the Persona representing the bond between Yu and Dojima. In the True Ending special, Kohryu appears to aid Yu against Margaret's Helel, and bring a message of support from Ryotaro. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' After defeating Ananta in the final floors of the Karma Temple, the Embryon can come down from the tower and find out four powerful demons have taken over several sectors of the Junkyard. Feng Huang appears in Svadhisthana, Genbu in Anahata, Long in Ajna, and Baihu in Manipura. Each one of these, when defeated, will drop a single orb. After the defeat of the four, Huang Long will appear behind a secret door in the Karma Temple. Huang Long fights with several forms, which he changes when grunting or screaming, and has the special move Celestial Ray, which hits for mega Almighty damage and inflicts random ailments. Once he is defeated, he will drop his own orb, which will be confiscated by the Temple, granting access to the Five Gods Mantra and to Huang Long's skillset. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Ally'' ''Chapter 5'' ''Persona 3'' |Cost3=13% HP |Effect3=Inflicts a large amount of Strike damage with even greater power if you're feeling "Tired" to one enemy. |Level3=Innate |Skill4=Mediarahan |Cost4=40 SP |Effect4=Recovers all HP to all allies. Can be used in the field. |Level4=63 |Skill5=Null Wind |Cost5=Passive |Effect5=Become immune to Wind attacks. Takes precedence over Resist Wind. |Level5=65 |Skill6=Null Strike |Cost6=Passive |Effect6=Become immune to Strike attacks. Takes precedence over Resist Strike. |Level6=66 |Skill7=Null Pierce |Cost7=Passive |Effect7=Become immune to Pierce attacks. Takes precedence over Resist Pierce. |Level7=68 |Heart= Kohryu's Scale }} ''The Answer'' |Cost3 = 13% HP |Effect3 = Deals heavy Strike damage to 1 foe. Damage boost if the user is "Tired". |Level3 = Innate |Skill4 = Invigorate 3 |Cost4 = Passive |Effect4 = Restores 7 SP per turn. "1 More!" doesn't count. |Level4 = 67 |Skill5 = Makarakarn |Cost5 = 55 SP |Effect5 = Repels the next magical attack (Party). |Level5 = 68 |Skill6 = Null Strike |Cost6 = Passive |Effect6 = Nullifies Strike attacks. |Level6 = 69 |Skill7 = Null Pierce |Cost7 = Passive |Effect7 = Nullifies Pierce attacks. |Level7 = 70 |Heart= Kohryu's Scale }} ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Category:Strength Arcana Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters